Advancements in consumer electronic devices have led to a wide variety of devices that may be powered from an AC power source, such as an electrical outlet in a home. Many of such devices are placed in an off/standby mode when turned off. In the off/standby mode, these devices typically continue to require some power and draw some current.
Further, some devices may continue to perform certain operations even when turned off or in a standby mode. For example, a set-top box for receiving programming signals and other information related to the programming and/or the operation of the set-top box may monitor a receiver or other input even when the set-top box is in an off/standby mode. In particular, programming information in the form of an electronic program guide (EPG) and/or firmware updates may be received by the set-top box when in the off/standby mode so that the EPG and/or firmware of the set-top box may be updated for use when the set-top box is next turned on by the user.
Still further, the set-top box may be configured to continue to decode programming signals when in the off/standby mode so that the set-top box can provide a “quick on” capability to immediately or nearly immediately provide decoded video signals to a television upon being turned on. When in the off/standby mode, the set-top box may typically output no video signal to a connected monitor or may output a static basic message that may not be altered and that indicates the set-top box is in the off/standby mode. Although the off/standby indication is helpful to alert users to the off/standby status of the set-top box, some users may desire more use of the set-top box when the set-top box is in the off/standby mode.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method of displaying a standby screen. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the embodiments disclosed herein will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.